


Rainfall

by cdralenko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i have no idea what i'm doing i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdralenko/pseuds/cdralenko
Summary: Luciano Trevelyan loves the rain. It makes Dorian miserable. Luckily, they're able to find a compromise.





	Rainfall

Dorian miserably patted down what had been a lovely set of robes, now drenched from the Storm Coast's endless cascade of rain. The soles of his poor boots were coated in a thick layer of mud that he could tell would be difficult to scrape off later—it was likely they’d need to be discarded in favor of a new pair once they’d returned to Skyhold. _Another victim of this wretched place_. He wrinkled his nose as an utterly disgusting scent – or _stench_ , rather – reminiscent of a wet, blood-dampened mabari hound began to seep within the confines of the tent, growing stronger by the minute. He soon decided that the Storm Coast was certainly near, if not at, the bottom of his list of favorite places that their adventure had taken him so far.

Reminding himself to breathe through his mouth, Dorian began to shed most of his outer layers. It didn’t do much, as he was already practically soaked to the bone, but it felt good to have the heavy weight of his water-sodden robes off his back for the moment. He toweled the rest of himself off with a spare blanket and ran his fingers through his damp hair, attempting to work it back into some form of decency. Once he deemed himself presentable – or at least, as presentable as a man could be, given the circumstances – he realized that while quite a bit of time had passed, Luc still hadn’t returned from his unwilling conversation with the requisition officer.

Concerned, he cautiously opened the tent flap and peered outside. To his surprise, Luc was merely a few feet away in the middle of the camp, barely shrouded by the rain’s haze. He was standing still, his arms held out and his face tilted up towards the sky like some sort of scarecrow.

“ _Luciano_!” Dorian hissed. “What are you doing?”

Luc spun around to face him with a stupid grin, his arms still spread wide. “It’s raining!” he shouted over the torrent of water spilling from the sky. The look on his face was one of complete and utter joy, and for what reason, Dorian had absolutely no idea.

“I can see that!” Dorian replied, struggling to protect himself from the ceaseless downpour with the flimsy tent flap. “Wouldn’t you rather make that observation from _inside_ the tent?”

Luc merely laughed, turning away to smile up at the sky once more.

“Ridiculous man,” Dorian muttered, shrugging his robes back on and marching outside. He firmly grabbed Luc’s hand to drag him out of the rain, but it appeared Luc had other ideas.

He suddenly found himself held flush against Luciano, who took his momentary surprise to pull him into a deep, albeit rain-soaked, kiss. Dorian allowed himself to melt into it, briefly forgetting that they were in the middle of a muddy field at the mercy of the Storm Coast’s angry skies. He felt Luc’s lips give way to a smile, and his heart fluttered with adoration.

As they broke apart, lightning flashed faintly overhead, followed by a threatening crackle of thunder that reminded him exactly where they were. Dorian was certain the kohl around his eyes had run halfway down his face, and Maker knows what his hair looked like now. “When I told you I was interested in sharing a bath, this was not at all what I meant,” he chided through a poor attempt at masking the amused grin on his face. “The things you southerners consider romantic…”

Luciano smirked, waggling his eyebrows. “I guess you’ll just have to show me what you did mean once we’ve returned to Skyhold.”

“If you come into the tent and out of this infernal storm, I might consider it,” Dorian said, not able to bear the feeling of his hair pasted to his scalp any longer.

Needing no further convincing, Luc finally relented and allowed Dorian to lead him inside.

“You’re positively _dripping_ , amatus,” Dorian scolded, retrieving the blanket he’d used to towel off earlier. He passed it to Luc once both of their outer robes had been lain aside to dry. “You’ll be lucky if you don’t catch cold after this.”

“I wouldn’t mind if I did,” Luc said as he sat to dry himself off, the giddy smile on his face slowly fading. “I haven’t been out in the rain since I was eight years old.”

Dorian’s eyes widened in disbelief, his brows knitting as he dropped to a seat beside Luc. “You’ve not seen a storm in 18 years?”

“Circle mage,” Luc reminded. “We weren’t allowed outside of the tower. At times, it wasn’t even about breaking free of that place—I just wanted to feel the fresh air again. I suppose it was too dangerous, letting mages breathe outdoors. You never know when one of us might choke on a bit of pollen and transform into an abomination.” His expression darkened despite the joking, and Dorian was quick to lay a hand on his arm.

“What a good thing it is that you’re no longer in that dreadful place, then, yes?” Dorian pointed out in an effort to lift his spirits. “You can go out and get drenched anytime you please, though I do ask that in the future, you leave me indoors.”

Luc laughed before realizing that Dorian was sitting in a puddle of rain water, still completely soaked. “Oh, Dorian, I’m so sorry! Your hair…” he said with a sheepish grin, offering him their makeshift towel.

“Oh, nonsense,” he said, throwing the towel aside and pulling Luc closer. “I’m certain you’ll find a way to make it up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've posted my writing online since 2011, so saying i'm nervous is an understatement!! nonetheless, i hope it was tolerable & i'm sorry it's on the short side -- i have a lot more where it came from, but this is all i could muster up the courage to post for the time being.
> 
> anyway, i appreciate you taking the time to give it a shot!
> 
> more about my inquisitor on my tumblr [here](http://cdralenko.tumblr.com/luc)!


End file.
